A Maruader's Holiday
by Phoenyx Starr
Summary: A short story about 3 Virtual Hogwarts friends taking a holiday in Australia.


~~This is going to be a one shot story. I don't own anything, except maybe the idea. Dido and Alandria are friends of mine from Virtual Hogwarts.~~  
  
We are in Australia, I know its Australia because there are kangaroos and wallabies all over the place. My two friends and I are sitting in the living room, watching TV. It was hilarious the first time my friends saw a TV, they are both pure-bloods so they had no idea what it was for. I think I spent almost an hour explaining it to them, between laughing at them that is.  
  
The telephone rings. That was another thing they had never seen, and I had to explain to them. But they picked it up really quick, one thing you can definitely say about Dido and Alandria is that they learn quickly. I answer the phone. It's my Mum, calling from the hospital.  
  
She's telling me something about Elizabeth being sick, but I go into shock as soon as I hear the words, "Sis, Elizabeth is really sick." I drop the phone and just sit there, not seeing anything or responding to my friends.  
  
One of my friends, I think it's Dido but I'm not sure, picks up the phone and says, "Mrs. Baggins, I don't know what you told Nikki but she is in shock right now. Me and Alandria are going to try to snap her out of it but it might be a little dangerous so why don't you guys just stay were you are until one of us calls you, okay?  
  
Dido hangs up the phone and yells for Alandria, "Hey Shadow, get your vampire princess arse out here, we need to wake up Wolfie!"  
  
Alandria sticks her head out of my bedroom door, where she had went to check on our three potions, the Wolfsbane Potion for me and a Bloodlust Potion each for her and Dido. "What's up with her, Vampo?" she hollers.  
  
"I don't know, but it started when she was talking to her Mum on the telephone."  
  
As Dido and Alandria are talking, I have a vision. In my vision we are walking through the rainforest and come upon some ruins. Something about the ruins fascinates us, so we all step through a door we find at the base of the ruins. The door slams shut and locks behind us. I look over my shoulder at Vampo and Shadow and say, "Oh well, worse things have happened at VH, right guys?"  
  
But before my two vision friends can respond, the real Dido and Alandria were shaking me, trying to wake me up. I open my eyes to see my two best friends at Hogwarts hovering over me. "Sheesh guys, can't a person pass out without her friends freaking out?"  
  
Dido looks at me like I've lost my mind, which I probably have now that I think about it, while Alandria leans back, giving me breathing room.  
  
I look up at Dido and, before I can stop my mouth, I say, "Hey Vampo, are you trying to bite me? Cuz I think you sure are close enough to try."  
  
Dido looks startled for a moment then, realizing how close she was, leans back and laughs. "I would never bite you, you're a werewolf. Werewolf blood is disgusting."  
  
I growl at her and grab her. We start wrestling around and roll all over the living room floor, almost knocking over tables. Alandria laughs at us for a little while, then yells, "All right you two, you are acting like 5-year-olds, not 15-year-olds.  
  
We both look up at her, look at each other, then jump up and grab Alandria and we three start wrestling. Alandria and Dido gang up on me, tickling me. "All right, all right. I give up. Ahh, I said I give up."  
  
Dido and Alandria look smugly at each other, then get up and help me up. I sit on the couch for a few minutes, then remember my vision. "Hey guys, I just remembered about a vision I had while I was in shock."  
  
Didoa and Alandria's heads shot up and they say in unison, "What was it about? Tell us."  
  
I laugh, "All right, James and Sirius."  
  
They groan at my remark about James and Sirius always talking at the same time.  
  
"Okay you two, here goes. At first we are walking through the forest."  
  
Dido interrupts, "The Forbidden Forest?"  
  
I look at her, "No silly, the rainforest around here. Now let me continue. We walk up to some ruins and, finding a door, we walk in. The door slams shut and locks us in."  
  
Aladnria looks thoughtful and says, "Are you sure you're not a Seer, Wolfie?"  
  
I shake my head, "Shadow, you and Vampo heard Professor Trelawney last semester in Divination. Remember she said that she had met only one other student who was as bad in Divination as I was. And we all know she was talking about Hermione Granger."  
  
Dido looks at me and says, "And we both remember how pleased you were at being compared to Hermione. Sometimes I think she is your hero or something. Whatever it is, you sure do wanna be just like her."  
  
I look at Dido and say, "So what's your point? We all know I can't be just like her because I love to pull pranks too much."  
  
Alandria holds up her hands just as Dido and I are getting ready to start wrestling again, "Hold on you two. Just chill out for a few minutes. Wolfie, you know you shouldn't try to imitate other people too much. Remember what Headmaster Dumbledore always says, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.' Or something like that. Anyway you get the point, right Wolfie?"  
  
I nod my head.  
  
She turns to Dido, "And Vampo, there is nothing wrong with Wolfie wanting to be a better student. Don't forget our Heads of House are always after us about our grades, all of the Marauders, not just the three of us."  
  
I stand up, "Hey you two, let's explore the rainforest. I'm bored and want to be outside right now, and what else is there to do out there?"  
  
Dido looks up at me and asks, "You do realize that this is just like your visioun, don't you?"  
  
I shrug my shoulders, "Oh well, I don't care."  
  
Alandria just stares at me, Dido says, "Fine if you want. But let me call your Mum first. I kinda promised her I would once we woke you up."  
  
I look at her, surprised but I nod my head at her, "Okay."  
  
Dido calls Mum and lets her know that everything is fine.  
  
After Dido hangs up the phone, I grin at her and Alandria then transform into my Animagi form, a large black wolf. I wag my tail and then sit down, waiting for them to transform. Alandria immediately transforms into a large black raven. Dido looks at us, me sitting on the floor and Alandria perched on a windowsill. "Don't you two think that a person should be seen with you so that someone doesn't try to shoot you guys?"  
  
We both immediately turn back into humans. I ask her, "What's wrong, Vampo?"  
  
Dido just shakes her head.  
  
Alandria tilts her head to the side and asks, "Something is wrong with your transformations, isn't there?"  
  
Dido nods her head, while I look bewildered and ask, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Dido looks at me and says, "I haven't been able to turn into a black panther since last full moon. I don't know why, but no matter what I try all I can manage is to lengthen my nails, grow whiskers, and turn my eyes yellow."  
  
I look at Dido and say, "Ooookay, I have no idea how to help you. Do you have any ideas, Shadow? I mean since your father was the King of vampires, shouldn't this be familiar to you?"  
  
Alandria shakes her head, "Nope sorry, I can't help you Vampo. I've heard of it happening before but my father never told me how to cure it. But then again I never asked because I never thought I would have any friends, let alone one who is a vampire."  
  
Dido and I nod our heads, totally understand that because we had thought the same thing at one point or another. I look at my friends, "Okay lets get going."  
  
I head out my front door and start towards the rainforest. I look over my shoulder to see if they had followed me. They hadn't. I turn around and yell, "Are you two coming or not?"  
  
They pop their heads out the door and say, in unison, "Of course."  
  
I start laughing, "You guys did it again."  
  
They run out the front door and get to where I am. I quit laughing and say, "Alright my friends, lets go exploring." And with that, we set off into the rainforest.  
  
Nothing exciting happens for awhile, except we ran across some tree wallabies, and Dido thought she saw a Tasmanian tiger but I told her they were extinct.  
  
I should have listened to my friends because about two hours after entering the rainforest, we find some ruins and start exploring them.  
  
We walk in a door that we find on the east side of the building, and it slams shut behind us. Dido squeaks like a mouse, I laugh at her. I turn around and look at them, "Come on you two, worse things have happened at Virtual Hogwarts. And usually we were the cause of them. Remember?"  
  
Dido laughs nervously, "Yeah I remember."  
  
"Okay then, lets get going."  
  
We pull out our wands and whisper, "Lumos." Soon the corridor is brightly lit by three wands. The corridor appears to be empty in both directions, so I start walking down the left branch of the corridor. Dido and Alandria follow me.  
  
The corridor is very long, and as we walk down it we notice torches in the walls.. Dido says, "Do you think we should light the torches, Wolfie?"  
  
I look back at her, and say, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Alandria conjures up some green flames and starts lighting the torches as we walk by them. I notice the color of her flames and say, "Evil Slytherin git."  
  
Alandria looks at me and says, "Damn straight, and don't you forget it, you sappy Gryffindor."  
  
Dido starts laughing at us, "You guys that is so predictable, you really need to get a new Gryffindor/Slytherin act."  
  
I pout, "I like our act just the way it is. So what if it isn't original."  
  
We continue walking down the corridor, and soon it starts getting a little chilly. Dido starts shivering, "Damn, I wish I had a sweater."  
  
I turn around to face her and say, "All right stay still, I'll transfigure your t-shirt into a sweater." I wave my wand and Dido's pink t-shirt becomes a black sweater. "Okay, so I still can't keep the same color, but at least I'm getting better."  
  
Dido looks down, "Oh well, at least it isn't green. Or gold for that matter."  
  
Alandria and I gasp, "What is wrong with our House colors?"  
  
Dido giggles, "Everything and nothing. They just aren't my House colors."  
  
I look at them and laugh, "Okay, let's continue exploring this corridor." With that I turn around and start back down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, there is a door. On each side of the door, there are suits of armor. I'm used to suits of armor because of Hogwarts, so I just start to walk past them.  
  
The suit on the right side of the door drops his sword, almost cutting off my wand hand. The other speaks in a very rusty voice, "Only certain people are allowed to cross into the room beyond. State your names and I will decide if you may pass."  
  
I look at Alandria and decide to go first, "My name's Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The suit replies, "You may not enter."  
  
Alandria looks shocked so she tries next, "My name's Harry Potter."  
  
The suit replies yet again, "You may not enter."  
  
Dido looks thoughtful and then says, "My name's Dido Ally McNolan."  
  
The suit replies, "You may enter."  
  
Alandria and I look at Dido, "Huh, what happened? Why did you get granted entrance, while we did not?"  
  
Dido looks at us and says, "Probably because you guys didn't say your real names." With that, Dido walks through the door. Alandria and I hurry to catch up.  
  
The room is gorgeous, full of treasure. We look around, careful not to touch anything because of all those History of Magic lessons with Prof. Binns. We all know that the treasure is probably booby-trapped.  
  
Off in the corner, I notice a small red gem. I walk over and look at it closer. I realize that it is a sorceror's stone. I shout, "Hey Vampo, Shadow, come here and look at what I found."  
  
They come over and look at it. Dido says, "Wow, do you think we should take it back to Hogwarts with us? I mean there has to be a reason we found these ruins after all. Maybe we are supposed to bring it to Dumbledore so he can protect it from evil wizards."  
  
I look at her, "I never even thought of that. I was just thinking of how I could use this to cure Elizabeth, so she doesn't have to stay in the hospital."  
  
Alandria looks at us and says, "We can do both guys. We have what two. three weeks before fall term starts right? Well that should be more than enough time to brew up some Elixir of Life. Then when we get to Hogwarts, we can request to speak with the Headmaster and tell him all about finding the Stone."  
  
I nod my head, "It makes sense, okay that's what we will do. That is if the suits of armor will let us take it out of here."  
  
I pick up the stone, expecting some terrible thing to happen but nothing does. I say, "Hmmm, maybe the treasure was booby-trapped and put there to distract any greedy person who only wanted the Stone to create gold for themselves."  
  
We walk toward the door, I'm still expecting something to happen but the suits don't even try to stop us. Dido looks over her shoulder back at them, "Maybe we were destined to find this Stone."  
  
We walk back down the corridor and leave the ruins. We walk back to my house, and we begin looking in all our books for the proper way to brew the Elixir of Life. We don't find it. I look at Alandria, "Maybe we should owl Prof. Snape. He would know how to do it."  
  
Alandria shakes her head, "I can't do it. I get in enough trouble with him, because of the Marauder pranks we pull. He hated the original Marauders, so he hates us too."  
  
I shake my head, "That's odd, he likes me. I think I'm the only Gryffindor he actually likes. I guess I will owl him then." I rummage around in my school things, looking for parchment and ink. I can't find my quill, so Dido gives me hers to write the letter with.  
  
I write for a few minutes, then sit back and look at the letter. I look at Alandria and say, "Okay listen to this and tell me what you think. 'Dear Prof. Snape, I am working on the Potions essay you assigned and am curious about the Elixir of Life. I've come across many references to it, but none of them state how to make the Elixir. I was wondering if you would be able to tell me how it is brewed. I do know that the most crucial ingrediant is the Sorceror's Stone, so I would be unable to brew it myself. However, I would like to know how it is done, just for the knowledge. Thank you, Nicola Baggins.' Well?"  
  
Dido looks at me, "I think it will work."  
  
Alandria nods her head, "Me too."  
  
I yawn and realize how tired I am, "Hey guys, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I go to bed and dream about the Sorceror's Stone.  
  
The next morning, I decide I want to go back to the ruins and explore some more. I convince Dido and Alandria to come with me but when we get to where the ruins where yesterday, they aren't there and it looks like nothing has been there for years. I look at them, "Well that's odd."  
  
Dido and Alandria agree, and we head back to my house to plan our next adventure. 


End file.
